


Let The Fire Burn (For Rain Will Fall)

by MistressVanya



Series: Winter and Spring [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologies, Belial needs love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Making Up, Mentions of Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressVanya/pseuds/MistressVanya
Summary: "I'm tired, Belial! I'm tired of you changing from one side to another side over and over again! I'm tired of trying to understand you and unable to do so!""You're… You're tired of… me, Singularity?"Djeeta messed up. Real bad.
Relationships: Belial/Djeeta (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Winter and Spring [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Let The Fire Burn (For Rain Will Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> First thing first... HAPPY NEW YEAR! May this new year bring you all great things, amazing luck, and everything you've been dreaming of! <3 <3 
> 
> It's been a while since I write a BeliDjeeta. Now I'm back with another one. This one is set about a year after 'Flinty, Timeless Dusk'. There are some references to that work, but this can be read independently. Also, this is based on the new Summon Belial description. I hope I interpreted the description well 8D
> 
> English is not my mother language so I deeply apologize for any spelling or grammatical error.
> 
> Best Regards,  
> Mistress Vanya

Sometimes, Djeeta can't comprehend what's inside Belial's mind.

No, no, change that. Not sometimes. It's more often than not. Almost all the time.

It's been a year since Belial's "confession", and she used to think that she's getting to know Belial better. They spend almost every day together, whether in public or in private.

But, oh, how wrong she is if she actually thought she knows Belial. In fact, the more she knows and interacts with him, the more she realizes there are a lot of things she doesn't know (yet) about Belial.

(Djeeta wonders how long would it take to be able to understand Belial. Probably a lifetime, multiplied by a hundred.)

She thought she'd have more chances and time to learn about Belial when she accepted him to be the part of her crew. Or more specifically, when she accepted him to be her… partner? Lover? Sex friend? Master? Really, Djeeta herself can't quite find the right word to describe her relationship with Belial. They had sex like lovers do, but Djeeta can't really remember if they ever said the L-word to each other.

The question of her relationship with Belial was what brought her to the current problem. She doesn't know a lot about Belial, and she's having a hard time comprehending what's inside his mind and his heart. It's like… there's an endless, vast pit of darkness inside his heart. Like when she glances down to the bottom of the sky in the middle of the night. Dark, vast, scary, but inflicting curiosity for an adventurous person like her.

He confuses her with his actions and words, which are often, unpredictable and contradict. Belial is the type of person who would take care of an injured pigeon in the morning, only to turn it into dinner later. He'd charm a lady enough to let him drag her to his bed, and kill her mercilessly in front of Djeeta's eyes the next day (well, that lady turned out to be an enemy…). He helped a little girl pick some flowers for her mother, then crushes the bouquet without any feeling of remorse.

The same thing also happens to Djeeta, making her all confused and questioning lots of things.

Belial would pamper and spoil her rotten one night with sweet talk and gentle touches, but he'd also bully and antagonize her the next day to the point where she almost burst out in tears or smack him in anger. Then he'll repeat the sweet nothings again as if yesterday's incident never happened. One time Belial would rush to her rescue, and another time he'd let her almost got killed before intervening.

He'd show all of his vulnerable sides to her, getting all clingy and insecure. Then he'd throw her away, pushing away any affections from Djeeta, acting like the 'usual' Belial. He prevents her from leaving the bed and sticking close to her all night, and then he disappears for several days without telling her. Even when they're having sex, there are always two different sides to Belial. They can be having sweet, gentle lovemaking, or they could have extremely rough sex that's too rough and painful to be enjoyable for both of them. Sometimes their sex will be something in between those two extreme polar, but it's quite seldom to be done.

There are times when Djeeta would feel so hurt and angry by Belial's behavior, but she's quick to forgive him. She just accepts him the way he is. Especially when Belial is acting all sweet and clingy to her. Besides, Djeeta has to admit that she's pretty selfish and greedy too when it comes to Belial. Having Belial all for herself? Not wanting to share him to anyone? Making sure Belial's attention is mostly to her? It's a fair trade, right?

She's his, after all. And he's hers. They belong to each other. Djeeta accepts him and gives him a new purpose, and in return, he devotes his every being and existence to her.

Rosetta once told her that this kind of behavior and relationship was not healthy for them both and that their relationship won't end well if this continued. Either they'd slowly drifted away from each other, or if they stayed together, they'll unconsciously make each other suffer. Djeeta, in all her youthful confidence (and maybe a bit blind from lovestruck too), told Rosetta that everything will be fine between them. They'll work out nicely. Rosetta didn't look like she believed Djeeta, but she kept silent nonetheless.

However, as time passes Djeeta slowly realizes that this kind of relationship, this kind of interaction, is not right. Just like what Rosetta said that day. Djeeta is not supposed to cry and fight with Belial in the morning, and act as if nothing happened several hours later, almost every day.

Djeeta tries to understand, tries to accept Belial for the way he is, but she can't. She can't understand Belial, she can't see beneath the thick wall Belial built around himself. Even if she managed to slip inside his heart, she'll get overwhelmed by the vastness. She'll get lost inside, trying to find the 'real' Belial.

Maybe… maybe it's what she really wants all along. Maybe it's something she needs to do, to understand Belial. The real Belial, not the persona he puts on daily.

She remembers the first time she thought she actually witnessed the 'real' Belial. She remembers seeing those raw, pure emotions from Belial. She saw all the pain, the loneliness, the insecurities, the longingness, and the love. That time, Belial bared everything in front of her. He allowed himself to be vulnerable, he allowed her to witness those things hidden inside him. He did all that so Djeeta would accept him. And she did. She accepted him with open arms.

Hell, she already did that in the first place. When she decided to set him free and offer him a place in her crew instead of executing him. Why would she free him if she wasn't going to accept him? But Belial probably needed some spoken words, some reassurances.

Well, she thought. It was probably just her imagination.

Then, why? Why did he start closing up again and act differently? His behaviors contradict his other behaviors. He confuses her, he confuses everyone. He's gentle and ruthless. He cares and he destroys. He loves her, and he hurts her. He helps her, and he makes things hard for her. He makes her laugh, he makes her cry and angry.

Which one is him? Which one is the real him? What lies there inside his heart? What is it that he wants from her?

Djeeta really, really, doesn't understand Belial.

\---OooOooO---

Belial has been gone for five days now, not something unusual. He didn't leave her any note or anything, that's not unusual too. He just took off when Djeeta was asleep after another rough session of sex. She was so exhausted and in pain after their sex that she didn't even stir when Belial left the bed and took off in the middle of the night. Djeeta woke up to an empty bed, and he's not there when she looked for him. Eventually, she gave up searching and just wait for Belial to come back.

Djeeta is very okay with any of her crew members leaving the Grandcypher for a while in case they had something important to attend to. But she'd greatly appreciate it if she was given a notice first just so she'd know that they're not missing or kidnapped or something. Even a short notice is fine for her.

But Belial… Belial never does that. He comes and goes and he pleases, without any notice. He said he loves to surprise the Singularity all the time, thus the lack of notice. The first and second times, Djeeta was okay. The third and fourth times, Djeeta started to get worried. Starting from the seventh time, Djeeta decided to fuck with it and let Belial does what he wants. He's a big boy and he knows how to take care of himself. Djeeta shouldn't get worried.

Except that she always gets worried. Always. Belial probably won't notice the lack of strain on her shoulders and her soft exhale of relief seeing him land on the Grandcypher safely. Or how she sleeps better and more comfortably when Belial is there, near her. Not necessarily in the same bed. Just knowing Belial is there, somewhere on the Grandcypher is enough for her.

"I miss him…"

She rolls to her side, glancing at the red marks on her wrists, thanks to the rope Belial used to restrain her before he left. A soft sigh escapes her lips as she snuggles closer to the pillow underneath her head. Even after five days, her body still feels sore. Especially on the back of her thighs and her butt, where Belial landed his powerful slaps there.

Djeeta's eyes then strand to the window of her quarters, silently wishing Belial would pop there any minute now and give her a little break to her worrying. Some blink, and he's still not there. She turns around, deciding to get some sleep instead of waiting.

"Come home, you silly angel." She murmurs and closes her eyes.

"But I'm already home, you know."

.

.

.

Her eyes snap open from the familiar chuckle behind her. She turns around (again) to find Belial sitting on the frame of her window with his usual smirk on his face.

"Belial?!"

"The one and only."

Djeeta sits up in a rush, ignoring her screaming back and butt. She throws a pissed look at Belial, though it is softened by her relief of seeing him.

"Where have you been?"

"Away." Shrugs.

"Yeah, I can see that. You're not exactly around in these past five days."

"Aww, are you lonely, Singularity?"

"I'm not."

"You're lying. It's all written all over your face."

A silence. "Maybe I do _miss_ you."

It's still a hundred years early for her to fool and outsmart Belial. It's not really fair, sometimes. She having so many difficulties in understanding Belial, while the other can read her like an open book no matter how hard she hides her feelings. Djeeta crosses her arms over her chest, a blush adorns her cheek.

Belial's smirk softens to a smile, and he hops inside the room to sit on the bed.

"At least you could tell me if you wanted to go somewhere. It'd spare me the effort of worrying about your whereabouts."

"Well, you're the one who wanted me to go away before."

Well, he's not wrong. Djeeta was so pissed at Belial's rough treatment at her that when they're done with their sex, she screamed at Belial to go away and leave her alone to nurse on her injuries. This time, she can't fully blame Belial for leaving. She did ask him for it.

And yet…

"It'd be nice if you didn't leave for five days."

Djeeta admits she was being an ass to Belial by shooing him away then getting angry at him when he was just following her 'order'.

A finger caresses her cheek, full of gentleness and affection. Djeeta doesn't push the hand away or flinch from the touch. Instead, she leans slightly on it. It hasn't been that long since Belial last touches her, but she couldn't help it. She does miss Belial.

"Ookaay. If that's what you wanted. Here, I bring a peace offering." He slips one hand inside his suit and takes out a stalk of red Hibiscus, which he puts on Djeeta's hair. Djeeta raises one eyebrow, asking him silently.

"You're beautiful."

The faint redness that was on Djeeta's cheeks now turn into bright red. Ah! If Djeeta couldn't handle Belial's contradicting behavior, she couldn't even handle this—this romantic side of him! Djeeta mumbles something under her breath, something unintelligible to Belial's ears.

He moves from the bed to takes off his suit and hangs it on the coat hooks. A quick glance at Djeeta shows him that she's still playing with the Hibiscus on her hair. How cute.

"You told me to go away, smacking and punching me. And then when I did go, you're endlessly worrying about me." He chuckles, hands moving to his belt to take it off too. "I don't understand you, Singularity."

Somehow, somehow, that last sentence just undoes all the flutters and giddiness Djeeta currently feels, turning them into burning anger. He doesn't understand her?! She should be the one saying that! Belial has always been able to understand and read her like an open book! It's her who hasn't been able to understand him! How dare he!

"What did you just say?" Her voice is lower, tone dangerous. Belial doesn't seem to realize this since he still has his back against her.

"You often confuse me, Singularity. It's really hard to understand you. Takes effort to peek what's inside—"

A pillow flies past Belial and hit the wall beside him. Only then Belial turns around and gets a good look at the fuming Singularity.

" _You_ of all people, don't understand _me_?! After you managed to _always_ perfectly read my feelings and know what's inside my heart?! You're still saying you don't understand me?! Oh, don't. Make. Me. Laugh!" Djeeta explodes, screaming at the top of her lungs to the frowning Belial.

"Singularity—"

"Don't _'Singularity'_ me, you bastard!" She throws another pillow at Belial, which he successfully catches. "I always, always find it difficult to understand you! You act so gently and affectionate with me one time, then you'd make me so angry until I cry! You hold me tenderly in your arms one night, and the next night you violate me enough to make me unable to walk for a week! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

She doesn't let Belial returns her poisonous words or say anything. In her anger, she throws the Hibiscus from her hair to Belial, then steps on it as she continues attacking him with her words. Djeeta knows this is not a good way to talk to Belial, to know him better. But anger overtakes her, and before she could stop herself, she already says hurtful things to Belial. Maybe it's the constant throbbing pain she feels or the lack of Belial's presence, but she's even more furious than usual.

(If it was in a lighter atmosphere, Belial would tease her about her PMS rage.)

"You cling to me like a fucking _leech_ and when I embrace you, you'd run away! You're like two fucking different poles that keep shifting from one extreme to the other without any warning! Don't you think I'd eventually get tired of that?! I'm tired, Belial! I'm tired of you changing from one side to another side over and over again! I'm tired of trying to understand you and unable to do so!"

Djeeta only realizes the effects of her words to Belial when, again, she sees the subtle change on Belial's expression. As if Belial discarded his mask momentarily. The frown on Belial's face turn to a pained look, the same pained look Djeeta saw on his face several months ago. The first time Belial lost himself in all the emotions that overtook him.

Belial looks down at the crushed Hibiscus, his chest throbs in pain. In a hurtful tone, he asks her.

"You're… You're tired of… me, Singularity?"

_'Shit.'_

All of sudden, Djeeta regrets everything she just said to Belial. Especially throwing the flower and stepped on it. That was a very cruel thing to do.

"No, I didn't mean that—"

She tries to explain to Belial that no, she would never get tired of Belial, and no, she would never leave him or discard him or anything. Alas, the damage is already done to the fallen angel. Damage she couldn't heal even with her abilities.

Belial's head is hanging low, and he bites his lower lips. He tries to compose himself before lifting his head and putting on the usual Belial mask on his face. It's not very convincing, though, because Djeeta swears she can see tears glimmering on his red eyes. Belial turns around and heads to the door.

"I understand, Singularity. I'll… leave you, then. You're obviously tired and need some rest."

"Belial, I'm sorry—"

"It's fine, Singularity. I'll let you get some rest. Don't worry, I won't disappear from your side. I am, after all, yours."

"Belial—"

"Good night, Singularity."

With that, the fallen angel leaves the room, shutting the door gently behind him. Djeeta falls to the floor, next to the ruined Hibiscus. She picks it up gently, cradling it with both hands.

"Damn it. I messed up."

A sob. Then tears falling to the wooden floor.

"I messed up real bad."

There's no way she'd be able to sleep tonight.

"I'm sorry, Belial. _I'm sorry_."

\---OooOooO---

As she expected, she couldn't sleep a wink. Even as daylight comes and the Grandcypher landed in Golonzo Island for some maintenances, Djeeta is still awake. She goes along the rather solemn day (for her) as usual, though most of her mind is still focused on her fight with Belial last night. Well, more like her harsh words towards Belial. The fallen angel himself didn't say a word. Aside from some comments from Lyria and Vyrn about her the dark circles under her eyes, everything seems to be pretty well.

That is, until she remembers that she has to make up with Belial. No matter what. When she left the Grandcypher with Lyria and Vyrn, she didn't see Belial anywhere. Belial could have left the Grandcypher and gone forever, and Djeeta would not blame him this time. Belial deserves something better after her hurtful words. However, deep inside Djeeta trusts Belial's words. She trusts him that he won't leave her. That means he probably is still inside his quarters. Djeeta initially wanted to apologize to him first thing first in the morning, but after what she did last night, she felt like she has to bring a peace offering for him.

Thus, while she is outside, Djeeta starts to look around for something. She could go with flowers, there are some flowers she knows with a 'forgive me' as the meaning. But giving flowers after a fight seems… too ordinary. Djeeta doesn't want ordinary, she wants something special.

Then her eyes land on a shop. Excusing herself from Lyria and Vyrn, she enters the shop.

……

…..

....

…

..

.

Djeeta finds herself in front of Belial's quarters an hour later, a small box of gift in her pocket. She inhales several times and knocks on the door. No replies. She tries knocking again.

"Belial, it's me. Can I come in?"

Still no response. Maybe Belial doesn't want to see her face for a while. Figures. Even someone like Belial would get angry too. Djeeta wants to respect Belial's choice and left, but she can't. Not for now. She opens the door, and actually a bit surprised to see it not locked.

"Belial?"

The fallen angel is laying on the bed with his back facing Djeeta. Djeeta lets out a soft exhale of relief seeing Belial there. He doesn't leave her like he said last night. She closes the door behind her and climbs up to the bed behind Belial, facing his broad back. He's not wearing his usual suit since it was left behind in Djeeta's quarters.

Belial might not be saying anything, but Djeeta knows he's not asleep. He's fully awake, he just decides to not acknowledging her presence behind him. Since Belial is not going to start talking soon, Djeeta starts it first.

"I want to… apologize for what I said last night to you. I was being an ass, and I hurt you really bad. I want to say that I didn't mean to hurt you, but I did hurt you. Badly. And I want to apologize for that. I know there's nothing I can do to undo my words, but…"

The tip of her pointed finger starts tracing Belial's spine, tracing each ridge from the back of his neck to his lower back.

"…but please, believe me when I said I won't leave you behind or discard you. I've accepted you to my crew after all that chaos, I've accepted your proposal to serve me, I finally, finally have you in my arms. I don't think I can gather enough will to throw you away. Not after the efforts I've done. We belong to each other, isn't that right?"

She scoots closer, spooning Belial from behind and throws her arm over his bare waist. She pulls their bodies close, until her chest is pressed on Belial's back.

"The thing is… I've been trying to… to understand you. To know what's inside your heart, to find the real you. To know more about you, so I could cherish you with my whole life. And I keep failing to do that… I can't even slip inside the strong defense you had to start looking inside your heart. And I guess that… that makes me frustrated." She laughs bitterly.

"I'm so frustrated I couldn't find out which one is the real you. But I was being an asshole and vent it all on you. Forgive me, Belial…"

Djeeta knows Belial hears her sentences when she feels his large hand covers her own and squeezes down. Using her thumb, she caresses Belial's taut abs lovingly. Belial shudders and lets out a shaky breath. The fallen angel snuggles back to Djeeta, seeking comfort and warmth from her.

"Belial…" She starts again.

"…mm?"

"What are we?"

"…?"

"I mean, what is our relationship called? Are we lover? Partner? Master and servant?"

Before Belial could answer, Djeeta shushes him. A sign that it was just a rhetorical question.

"I've been asking myself for that over and over again. We had sex, but we never said we love each other. You serve me, but I was never your Master. We comfort each other, take care of each other, but we also hurt each other too. That question then brings me to the realization that I couldn't fully understand you. Not enough. Not as much as you understand me."

Djeeta rests her forehead on Belial's nape, breathing on the scent of sweat on the other man's body. Belial's smell is wonderful, almost intoxicating. In any other situation, this scent would immediately turn her on.

"But then, last night, I thought a lot about this. I realized that no, we don't need to be defined by anything. We can just be… us. We don't need to fit into any categories. We will stay just as we are right now. Of course, we could improve our communications and relationship, to make it much more better than before. It’d hate it if our relationship is bringing us more harm than good. Thus, I need to ask you something."

Belial's voice is hoarse and rough, as if he had been crying all night long. "Anything, Singularity."

"Will you please, let me look inside your heart? I want to try to understand you better."

A moment of silence.

"The inside of my heart is vast and endless."

"I know."

"You're going to get lost in there, Singularity."

"I know, Belial."

"You might not be able to get out of there. Maybe forever."

"I don't really mind."

"It's going to take a long time to explore."

"We have plenty of time."

"Once you get in… I won't let you out. You're trapped."

"It's ok."

Belial squeezes Djeeta's hand harder.

"Promise?"

They're currently docking in Golonzo Island. They both know what that means.

"I promise."

……

…..

....

…

..

.

"Here you go." Sandalphon hands Belial his mug of coffee. The new Supreme Primarch is still wary of Belial even after two years, but he's less angry towards the fallen angel. Sandalphon eventually learns to accept Belial's presence in the Grandcypher. As if he could do something to kick him out of the Grandcypher. Djeeta would have his ass if he did that.

"Thanks, Sandy." Belial accepts the mug with a grin and sips on it slowly. "Ooh, it's better than before. I guess you finally remember the right amount of milk and sugar I like." He elbows Sandalphon, and the Supreme Primarch hisses like an angry cat.

"Shut up." His words lack the poison, though.

Sandalphon's eyes accidentally stray to Belial's neck, where multiple bite marks are scattered there. He doesn't have to ask Belial to know who did that to him. Almost all of everyone in the Grandcypher knows about their Captain's relationship with a certain fallen angel. No matter how hard Djeeta tries to hide it. Putting on a disgusted front, Sandalphon scolds him.

"At least do something to cover those up. There are children here, you know."

Belial's grin grows wider.

"Aww, I don't know you care that much about me, Sandy. I'm flattered."

More cat hisses from Sandalphon. He absolutely doesn't care about Belial! If anything, it's the others' purity and innocence that he's care about. Having Belial around isn't certainly the best influence. Then Sandalphon's eyes catch something glittering on Belial's chest.

"I don't remember you ever wearing that." Sandalphon points at an amethyst band ring that is currently hanging on Belial's neck with a chain. "N-not that I care or anything." He turns around to hide his face from Belial.

Unbeknownst to Sandalphon, Belial's smirk changes to a fond smile as he touches the ring with his fingertips. The ring was an apology gift from Djeeta several days ago, after they made up properly. Belial would like to wear it on his fingers, but he didn't want to accidentally damage it. So he decided to wear it as a necklace.

"A sweet kitten scratched me the other day, and she gave me this as an apology."

Sandalphon gives him a weird look. But he shrugs and lets Belial say anything he wants.

"Good for you, then. Don't forget today is your turn to make breakfast with Vane."

Belial waves his other hand, and thanks Sandalphon again for the delicious coffee. After the Supreme Primarch leaves him alone in the kitchen, Belial takes the ring and kisses it gently. He quickly stops what he's doing as Vane's footsteps grow louder. It would be embarrassing for him to be caught red-handed kissing a ring with such fondness and affection. Totally not Belial.

.

.

.

_"Hey, Belial?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Thank you, for forgiving me."_

**Author's Note:**

> They're already attached to each other, and they just need more work and effort to understand more about each other. (´ｰ`* )))) ((((*´ｰ`)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this work! Please leave me lots of kudos and comments if you like this work! 
> 
> ♡´･ᴗ･`♡


End file.
